1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for vehicle tonneau covers, and in particular, to an improved tonneau cover clamp for holding side rails to the sidewalls of a truck bed which readily adapts to sidewalls of different configurations.
2. State of the Art
The use of tonneau covers to cover pickup truck beds and other vehicle cavities has increased significantly in popularity in the last decade. The tonneau cover enable the user to conceal items carried in the pickup truck bed, and protect both the pickup truck bed and its contents from inclement weather.
As the use of tonneau covers increases, the demand for an easy to use, universal tonneau cover system increases. Originally, tonneau covers were attached to rails which were bolted or otherwise fastened to the sidewalls of the truck bed. The bolting of the rails to the sidewalls caused damage to the sidewalls and prevented the rapid installation or removal of the tonneau cover.
Recent improvements to tonneau cover attachment systems generally have abandoned the use of rails which bolt to the sidewalls of the truck bed. Rather, the new systems use clamps which have a first portion which fits under the top flange of the sidewall, and a second portion which fits over the top portion. A bolt is then used to draw the first and second portions together, thereby holding the tonneau cover rail and the top flange of the sidewall between the first and second portions.
One disadvantage of the currently available clamps is that they are generally configured to fit only one brand of truck. The clamps are generally unable to adapt to differing thicknesses and widths of the top flange which are present between different brands. Thus, when desiring to buy a tonneau cover, the user must find a dealer who has one configured for his or her brand of truck.
Another problem with the tonneau covers is that they require the use of tools to remove the railings from the sidewalls of the bed. Those having pickup trucks will appreciate, however, that it is not always possible to plan when the bed of the truck will be needed to carry items which cannot be stored below the tonneau cover. If the user of the truck does not have the correct tool present, time can be wasted seeking some one which the proper tools to disassemble the clamps.
Thus, there is a need for an improved tonneau cover clamp which will adapt to the sidewall configurations of numerous different brands of trucks and which may be assembled and disassembled without the use of tools.